Vengeance
by Alchemist1000
Summary: A twelve year old, Kona Lovestruck has vengeance on the titans for killing her mother and father. She decides to join the the Scout Regiment with her lover and her friend. A thirteen year old, Jake Timber who loves Kona deeply after Kona saving Jake from the three bullies who were punching him repeatedly. Five years later, Kona and Jake joined the Scout Regiment to get vengeance.
1. The Titan Appears Before My Eyes

**A/C: Hello, this is AdventurerOver9000. Please review, follow, and favorite my fanfics. I only have two fanfic. So please read, review, and follow my fanfics. Enjoy this story ^_^ **

Hi, my name is Kona Lovestruck, I'm twelve years old. I have wavy light blue long hair with dark ocean blue eyes. I'm sometimes stubborn and sweet in the inside but all time I'm really sweet at the outside. I'm brave light-blue headed girl who doesn't give up in humanity and a determined person who does things in my own way. I like flowers with pretty trees that smell nice but there is a problem about that. I'm stuck in this village where Wall Maria stands beside me. The wall never fell apart for hundreds of years and I never go outside from this village because there are flesh-eating flesh things called Titans out there. They eat people, which (if you don't know) are us, but I don't know why Titans eat people.

Today, I'm walking at the village in my red dress that is made of wool; I'm doing errands for my mom and my dad is in the Survey Corps where he does challenging missions; it could cost him his life, but he does it for the safety of the village and its people.

My mind was filled with many questions that I can't answer about the Titans. What was their purpose of eating people? Why do they have no emotions like humans? Will they break the wall one day? The idea terrified me. Thinking that the titans can be 50 meters tall like the wall at our village. Our life would be different and change forever. Never mind that, I have errands to do. I ran to the store where they sell bread and veggies.

When I got there, I tried to catch my breath and I asked the women, "Can I have some bread and veggies please?"

"Sure, sweetie; you have a beautiful smile like your mother." the woman grinned as she gave me the bread and veggies.

"Thank you, miss!" I smiled back to her.

As I carried the bags to home, I saw a boy who was getting beat up by a gang of idiots. The boy was getting punched by every second but he didn't give up. He still had bruises on his face and his clothes were dirty as mud, so I dropped my bags, and I ran quickly to the boy who getting beat up.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Call your mommy for help, you worthless little girl." One of the bullies said as they laughed at me, like I'm weak useless girl.

My face started to turn red and I screamed at them vigorously, "Hey! Shut your damn mouth because I have the will to do anything, anything I dared to do. Fight back, for any reason and cause. I'm standing here to fight for this boy; you can't do anything to stop me because it's too late now."

"Let's see about that," One of the bullies smirked at me when they started to laugh at me like I'm useless.

I ran faster and faster to the bully who was punching the boy's face with so many bruises in a nanosecond.

The bully who had brown hair and green eyes tried to grab me by the collar from my red wool dress. Without sight, I moved away from his grab. _That's weird, why did I avoid the bully's attack. That's strange?_

They shrieked and the bullies panicked, "What, that's impossible,"

"Well, now its possible," I grinned as walked to them and I glared at them vigorously at the mean looking three bullies.

"Freak….this is not over," The three bullies said as they started to run away fearfully.

The idiots ran away from me as they were running, I smiled as the bullies ran away from me.

I saw the boy got up from the floor and he looked so beaten up with bruises on his face and the dirt on his clothes. He looked happy as he stared at my beautiful pretty face and he replied to me lovingly, "Thank you for helping me, you have great courage."

"Well, no problem and thank you for your kindness." As I accepted his good heart of friendship.

"So, what's your name, girl?" The boy asked as he looked into my dark blue eyes and my pretty light blue hair.

"I'm 12 years old and my name is Kona Lovestruck. You?" I replied as I'm going to shake hands with the boy.

"I'm 13 years old and my name is Jake Timber," He replied as he started to shake my hands with me. He had blonde hair that was short and a little wavy with blue eyes that made his eyes shine like the blue ocean. He had a red t-shirt that was made of silk and brown pants that were made of wool.

"Do you want to have supper with my mom?" I asked Jake as he glanced at me sweetly.

"Sure Kona, I'm glad you asked," Jake answered to me as his stomach started to growl. "Where is your house at?" Jake demanded as he doesn't know where my house is at.

"My house is over there," I responded as I pointed to the house at the North.

"Wow that's so far," Jake said in his amazed voice as his bluebird eyes started to get wide.

"Don't worry, we'll make it," I convinced.

Jake looked at me with my dark blue eyes of courage. He started to smile and his face was not glum, of the happiness inside, I can tell Jake was a happy dude with a good heart. As we began to walk to my house, we were talking about stuff we loved to see. The trees, flowers, and many more. As we were walking I heard a sound that the gate was open, it's was the Scout Regiment, there here.

I started to get excited the Scout Regiment came back, I hope father is ok. So I ran to the Survey Corps and to see my father.

"Wait for me!" Jake said as he started running to catch up with me.

After I got to the Scout Regiment, they didn't have happy faces, their faces were depressed with so many casualties from the flesh-eating titans and some lost an arm or a leg.

I wasn't smiling anymore because mostly the soldiers were injured really badly. I wondered where my father is.

I walked to the commander and I asked him, "Where is my father,"

The commander looked at me sadly and he faintly said, "Your father is dead after saving one soldier from getting eaten, after he saved the soldier, one titan grabbed him from behind and ate him whole, I'm sorry your father died,"

After I heard those words, my face went happy to sad in sorrow, my tears were filling up in my dark blue ocean eyes and I was on the floor crying like a little girl. I'm thinking. _Father, you have been a protective father, you were brave and kind. _My tears were filling up more from my dark blue ocean eyes.

Jake ran to me and he said, "Kona, its ok, your father was a good man,"

"Yes he was, a father who was brave and kind to others," I weeped as I kept crying for father's sacrifice for saving a soldier from getting eaten. "Looks like I have no choice, I'm joining the Scout Regiment five years later," I settled as I got up from the floor and drying my tears.

The people started to give me terrifying glares as if I was an insane person.

"Are you insane, I don't want you to get killed by the titans," Jake protested as he started to scream at me.

"No, if you don't fight the titans, we lose, if we fight back the titans, we win. Can't give up in humanity," I rejoindered, determinedly as I wanted to withstand to assassinate the omnivorous titans.

The Scout Regiment commander as I guessed the name, Commander Erwin who had short blonde hair and blue sky eyes, he was tall and looked extremely strong, he looked at me as a strong-willed little girl who doesn't give up in humanity. He commanded his soldiers to keep walking and I gave a glare at the soldiers that I wanted to join the Scout Regiment.

"I guess you're right, I'll join in the Scout Regiment with you five years later," Jake acknowledged as he became a little calm now.

The villagers started to gaze at us again with their frozen faces. I can tell their thoughts were, _why would a child join the Scout Regiment?_ I looked at them like I don't have another choice but to fight them until the end. I ignored them and walked with Jake as he got up from the solid floor.

"Let's have supper at my house," I said as these bitter feeling started to flow away.

"Ok, let's go," Jake replied as he became a little happier.

We were walking to my house that was in the North and we took so many steps that my legs were sore after we got to my house.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked concerned as he noticed that I started to get tired.

"Don't worry I'm fine," I responded as we went inside my sweet looking home.

My house was made out of wood with a picture frame of my family. There was a wooden table that looked nice. I was looking at the kitchen and I see my mom with her beautiful light blue braid and her brown eyes that made her beautiful. My mother is wearing a long brown dress that is made of wool. Mother was making supper for dinner.

As she noticed I came home with Jake, my mother came closer to me and she asked, "Kona, where is the veggies and bread?"

"Here, let me tell you the story, when I got a bag of veggies and bread and walking to home, but I saw this boy named, Jake Timber who was getting beat up from these mean gang of bullies and I couldn't take it so I dropped my bags and helped him from the violent bullies. The end." I answered, as I sat on the wooden chair with my painful legs.

You dropped the bags of the veggies and bread, why you have to be so stubborn, Kona?" My mother asked curiously.

"I'm just stubborn, mom." I answered, simply.

"Oh, what I'm going to do with you, Kona?" My mother sighed as she commences to smile a little.

Jake started to laugh a little as he sat on a chair, I was looking at him so sweetly and when Jake saw me look into his light blue ocean eyes, he blushed so cutely. I started to laugh a little as Jake blushed that made me grin a lot.

Mother studied at Jake and I and she said cheerfully, "Supper is ready," she took the bowl from the kitchen and mother opened the lid which the supper smelled very good. Mother took the bowls and put it in front us on the table. She poured the supper on to our bowls which I was starving for.

As mother was finish setting up dinner, she sat on the chair with us and she commenced to eat supper as mother paused, she asked me, "Where is your father?"

After my mother said those words, my face became a little sad. Putting my head down as I started to cry again. As my mother looked at me in my glum face, she started to cry in tears in sadness as she knew father was dead after the Scout Regiment came back injured in pain with blood all over their bodies.

Jake glanced at me again with my sad sobbing face as he started to get mad at the titans for all they have done to our people by eating people alive and making precious people weep.

Jake got up from the chair and he screamed angrily, "I can't take this anymore, the titans went too far but this time, they will die and I won't let Kona be sad or cry ever again. I won't let Kona die by titans; I'll protect her with my life. I swear!"

My tears were drying up from my dark blue ocean eyes and I looked up at Jake's mad face as he seems to love me with all his heart.

"Jake, please calm down," I yelled at him as I commenced to get worried.

"Kona, I can't be calm about this, I love you and I can't let you die by the titans eating you. Since you helped me from the aggressive bullies, I liked you from the beginning because of your cute smile and your act of not giving up no matter what. Kona, I care about you." Jake gave me a depressing look as he started to cry with tears all over Jake's pale face.

As I rose my head to Jake, I got up from my chair and I ran to Jake, I hugged him so tight like I can't never let go of him, "Right now Jake, I can't let you go because I love you, if you died by the titans, what could I do with my life, I can't live without you." I said as I commenced to cry again with the tears from my dark blue eyes.

As Jake felt my warm touch when I hugged him, Jake started to hug me as he put his warm hands on to my soft arms, Jake was sobbing into my warm arms. We all thought this was going to be a sad ending of the titans being the ruler of the world.

As we were hugging, my mother heard the village bell that something was up and she alarmed, "Kona, Jake, let's go outside, something is happening at the village."

"Ok let's go, Kona," Jake said as he wiped the tears from his light blue ocean eyes and his bitter feelings going away.

"Ok let's go outside, but you are going to holding my hand, Jake." I assured as my tears commenced to dry up and I started to get afraid a little.

"Ok, but you are not letting go of my hand," Jake guaranteed as he commenced to get frightened a little.

"Ok then, I won't let go your hand," I replied as I started to hold Jake's hand like we put glue to our hands so we don't separate from each other.

As we got rid of our bitter feelings, we looked at the door and walked outside to the village of Wall Maria. There it was, a lightning bolt from the sky shook the ground of thunder from outside of the wall, we all rumbled as the villagers commenced to lose balance literally but Jake and I kept our hands held tight as the ground rumbled before us. The villagers were staring at Wall Maria.

"Look Kona, a titan has appeared before us!" Jake shrieked of fear as he started to hold my hand tighter as he wished this never happened.

My mother was already screeching with her eyes widened and trembling in fear as her hands were shaking violently. A mad ending has begun with the 50 meter titan destroying the wall.

As I heard Jake in fear, screaming screaming, never seen before, I took a glance at the wall and I see the titan appears before my eyes as the titan head was on top of the wall. The strange titan had no skin and bones with his cold smile, that made me scream many times, screaming screaming screaming screaming screaming, I was weeping in despair as the titan glanced at me with the most terrifying eyes.

The titan moved back and ran to the wall, smashing the wall to pieces with the titan's no skin bare fists. Wall Maria has been destroyed, I was right, Wall Maria will break someday, that will be a sad today ending. The titan was called, the "colossal titan."

"Run for your lives!" One of the villagers yelled in a panic.

All of the villagers were running of fear from the titans who were entering the village. With the titan's cold smiles and their skin so tan with no clothes on. The titans were enormous like 9 or 10 meters tall, or even taller than 10 meters.

"We should run, Kona." Jake shivered in terror as he was all frightened with his hand shaking violently with my hand held together to his hand.

"Ok, lets find my mother first," I said as I got worried a little.

"Ok," Jake replied.

As we commenced to search for my mother, we started to run to my mother, I got worried a lot when we couldn't find my mother, I ran ran ran and ran, still I couldn't find my mother. Jake and I let go of our hands and ran together nonstop.

I screamed worryingly, "Mother mother mother, where are you, MOTHER!"

As we ran, we found mother lying on the ground injured with her ankle twisted, she couldn't get up. As Jake looked place to place, he saw…..a titan coming this way.

"Kona, a titan is coming our way!" Jake said as he became scared.

"OH NO, ITS OVER, THE END IS HERE, THIS IS WHERE WE DIE!" I shouted in despair as the titan walked closer with the titan's enormous feet.

As mother was screaming for pain from her ankle she saw commander Erwin running to us. He was sweating as like he was panting to find us in fear with our eyes widened. The buildings were torn broken down with tiny pieces to the floor that surrounded Commander Erwin with his cold look on his face.

"Commander Erwin, take the children and run!" Mother said as she was crying in tears on her face.

"No, I'm going to help mom get up from the floor," I yelled as I don't want to leave my mother behind and die with my tears in my dark blue ocean eyes.

"Kona, even I could get up, I won't run in your pace, we can't just die together, Kona. You need to live longer, understand!" Mother shouted at me, angrily.

As I didn't noticed that my tears were coming from my face that I'm going to lose my mother in a bad ending.

The titan made huge loud steps that I can't even handle; it was coming closer closer and closer until it was almost my end.

Jake glanced at my weeping face and he yelled, "Kona, we don't have a choice, we have to leave your mother behind,"

"No," I said as I became stubborn, screaming the top of my lungs.

As Jake sighed as he walked to me as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, with his glum face of being sorry we have to leave my mother behind and die. I tried to pull back but it no use, Jake's grip was strong and stiff, I couldn't move my arm. It was all numb. Erwin decided to walk to me and picked me up on his stiff shoulders. Erwin also picked up Jake by the shoulders as he picked up Jake, Jake let go of my wrist. As Erwin was carrying us, he ran ran ran and ran far away from the titan who was already standing by my mother who was on the floor with pain.

The titan gave a coldly terrifying glance at my mother as she widened her eye in fear. The titan picked my mother from the titan's hand and the titan opened his mouth as the titan raised my mother in midair with the titan's hand still holding my mother.

As the titan was going to eat my mother I screamed as I was crying tears, "MOTHER!"

"KONA," My mother screeched in tears on her face.

The titan dropped my mother into the titan's mouth and the titan ate her bone to bone. The blood burst out through the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I cried in more tears than I expected.

Jake felt sorry for me when my mother died, he had a disappointing face.

"We are going to the ships where we flee from Wall Maria," Commander Erwin said as he kept running at the concrete that is hard as stone.

"Ok, Commander Erwin," Jake replied as he got calm a little.

I lost my mother and father because of the titans. I was getting calm a little bit, drying my tears from my face. I know what to do five years later; I'm going get vengeance on the titans. You titans, are going to be dead five years later when I join the Scout Regiment!

As Commander Erwin was running to the ships, I saw so many villagers in fear as they repeat these words over and over, "This is the end, this is the end,"

Commander Erwin dropped us off to the ships that will take us to Wall Trost, where the wall has not been destroyed yet. When we were sailing of to Wall Trost, I was crying with every second of tears on my face. Mom is dead and dad is dead, what I'm I going to do. I have nothing except Jake who is hugging me with his warm arms. I will join the Survey Corps and get vengeance for the titans killing my mother and father. _You'll see titans, you will be dead._

**Author's Note: This is how the terrifying story begins, I'm a huge fan of Attack on Titan. I will make chapter 2, This Day Begins Now. I thank MidnightShadow101 to help me with this fanfic and please review my stories, I love to see awesome reviews for my stories. Enjoy my fanfic ;3 **


	2. This Day Begins Now

**Author's Note: Hey, I made chapter 2, finally, I did to do some editing. Enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review, the more you review the more I type, but I might be busy and I won't update too quickly. I hope you like this chapter. :) **

**02. This Day Begins Now**

**~Five years later~**

**~Kona's POV~**

Right now Jake and I joined the Scout Regiment where we can train and use the 3D Manure Gear (if you don't know) that can kill titans with a sword like blade. At the moment, we are standing on dry land with our hands in a salute. The left fist on the right chest and the right fist behind our back.

The instructor who was bald and had mad look on his face, he was serious about training, he was walking around the people who want to join the Scout Regiment. He was asking their name, where are they from, and what purpose are they here to join the military. The instructor looked at Jake with deadly eyes.

Jake freaked out a little and kept his salute strong.

"Hey, what's your name soldier," The instructor yelled at Jake with pride.

"Sir, my name is Jake Timber, I come from Wall Maria," Jake screamed with determination as he glared at the instructor.

"Why did you come here today?" The instructor asked, curiously.

"Because I came with my girlfriend, Kona Lovestruck, so we can get vengeance on titans for the death of Kona's parents," Jake explained to the instructor as he looked interested in Jake.

"Oh I see, so you are serious about this goal your girlfriend is eager to complete," The instructor asked.

"Yes sir," Jake yelled pridefully.

"Well, you are all dismissed, go to your cabins," The instructor yawned as he walked inside into his cabin.

The other people were walking to their cabins. Jake and I started to walk into our cabins.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch," Jake said as he commenced to walk away to his cabin.

"Ok, I'll see you then," I waved to Jake as I smiled to him and Jake waved back with his cute smile off his.

I'll never forget that cute smile since five years ago. But it was a horrible memory back then when the titans attacked Wall Maria and ate my mother whole. I squeeze my fists of anger. And also the titans ate my father whole at the mission after I found Jake getting punched repeatedly by those idiots. I squeezed my fists once again and my blood started to boil. I calmed myself a little and I commenced to walk to my cabin. I got calmer after I got to my cabin. When I got inside, I saw four girls sitting on their beds that are plain and soft.

"Hey, it's Kona Lovestruck," The long wavy blonde hair girl with brown eyes said.

"How you know my name is Kona Lovestruck," I asked, confused.

"I saw you walking with Jake for a few seconds," The blonde girl replied, interested.

"Oh, may I ask your name," I questioned, curiously.

"Oh, my name is Hailey Everlasting and I'm 16 years old. I like to be awesome to my friends but I'm sometimes insane when I see a titan and I become frozen" Haley responded as she smiled at me and wants to be friends.

"Ok, so do you want to be friends," I asked Haley as I was grinned at her sweetly.

"Yeah, sure," Haley smiled and raised her hand up for a high five.

I raised my hand to give a high five to Hailey.

"Let me introduce you to my three friends, the girl with the red wavy hair and yellow eyes is Tiffany Sky. She loves to scare the guys so bad, she made me laugh so bad that I made her scare this guy who has been staring at me weirdly," Haley laughed so hard that she goes on the floor and gets up from the floor.

"Oh, ok" I smiled.

"Hey!" Tiffany yelled as she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi!" I looked delightful as I got startled and sat on my soft bed.

"The girl with black short straight hair and green eyes is Kaori Starlight, she is mostly like to be powerful than others and she is likely to be calm a lot but she is a caring person to me and Tiffany," Haley grinned as she smiled at Kaori.

"Hello, I'm Kaori, nice to meet you," Kaori grinned as she was going to give me a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled back as I gave Kaori a handshake.

"The girl with white short wavy hair and red eyes is Michiko Hazel, she like to be beautiful but she is pretty shy, But I hate those girls who scare the crap to Michiko. THEIR SO MEAN!"

"I guess those girls are sassy," I asked, curiously.

"Yep," Haley grunted.

"Who are those girls who scare the crap to Michiko," As I was dying to know who was hurting Michiko feeling.

"Those girls are the Stupid Gooses, I call them that because their like mindless stupid gooses," Haley yelled of total anger.

"The Stupid Gooses are total meanies," Michiko said she started to cry a little.

"Don't cry Michiko, I'll kick the Stupid Gooses ass for you," Haley smirked as she puts her fist to the air.

"Thank you Haley, you always cheer me up," Michiko gives a little grin as she dried her small tears.

"No problem," Haley winked happily.

"We are all from Wall Trost," Hailey said.

"Let's go eat," Tiffany said with her stomach growling for hunger.

"Ok then, let's go," I said with a smile.

We went out of our cabin and walked outside to the cafeteria where the people were sitting on the benches eating their dinners with bread and supper. The past, I remember the day when I found Jake getting beat up by bullies who punched Jake repeatedly and we ate supper together with my mother. That memory, that day, that total nightmare. When mother died, I'll never forget her cooking of delicious supper with bread. I made glum face that my life is cruel and I had to admit it, it made me mad that the titans attacked Wall Maria and ate those caring people.

**~Jake's POV~**

I was in the cabin when I saw four guys sitting on their beds. They were talking until they saw me come in.

"Hey look, its Jake Timber," The guy with wavy brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Hey," I replied with confusion.

"You're probably confused right now, I'm Dash Green. I saw you walking with your hot girlfriend," Dash said, interested.

"So you're the hot guys in the magazines," I asked, annoyed.

"You can say that," Dash responded.

"Let me introduce you to my three friends, my friend with black straight hair and green eyes is Akio Jackson. He is the most the smartest guys in the military and he helps us get girlfriends but unfortunately the girls weren't interested in us until I found the most hottest girl, her name was Hailey Everlasting but she had a friend named Tiffany Sky, she scared the crap of me and I couldn't stare at Hailey anymore. Tiffany gave us a creepy glare and said that if I keep staring at Hailey, she would scare me everyday," Dash faintly said as he laid down on his bed moaning for peace.

"Oh, I guess you don't get any girlfriends," I smirked as if I was toying with him.

"Oh, you don't want to mess with me," Dash smirked back as he was getting annoyed that he can't get a girlfriend.

"Ok then," I made an irritated look on my face and I sat on my bed hugging my pillow.

"Yep, this is how Dash acts when he can't get a girlfriend yet," The guy with the red spiky hair and green eyes replied.

"Who are you?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Keitaro Star, I'm a usually cuter than Dash. I'm blessed with super titan killing powers so I can kill a titan with my sword blade," Keitaro said with a smile.

"Hey, that is not true, I'm definitely cuter than Keitaro," Dash yelled with a angry face.

I laughed as I looked at Dash with his mad face.

"Shut up!" Dash screamed at me angrily.

"Dash likes to be cute and be with hot girls that he sees everyday," The guy with the dark blue hair with green eyes said.

"Hehe, so what's your name?" I asked, curiously.

"My name is Ken Snow, I'm really funny at times and I cheer people up when they feel down or upset," Ken replied with a smile.

"Oh, that's nice," I smiled big and bright as I was thinking about Kona and how she was doing.

"What's on your mind, Jake?" Ken asked, curiously.

"I'm thinking about Kona," I said as I blushed a little.

"Oh I see, when did you meet Kona?" Ken asked, interested.

I rose my head to Ken and gritted my teeth of anger. I didn't want to talk about it because it was a terrible memory at the end than the beginning.

"I don't want to talk about it," I answered calmly.

"Why?" Ken asked, confusingly.

"Because, five years ago was a nightmare after I met Kona," I answered with my red face of anger. "I was getting beat up by the bullies who punched me repeatedly until Kona saw me with her bags she was holding and then she dropped the bags, Kona ran after the bullies and gave them a scary look and the bullies ran away. I fell in love in her at first sight, she was so determined and brave, I never seen a girl who has so much courage to fight before," I said as I calmed down a little from the anger I had and my heart skipped a beat as I blushed a little.

"Wow, a girl who is determined and brave, you got a good girlfriend, Jake" Ken smiled with a surprise from a girl is not a scary cat or not a sassy girl.

"Thanks dude," I grinned at Ken as I got up from the bed and my stomach commenced to growl.

"Look at that, I guess Jake is hungry," Akio giggled as he got up from his bed.

"I'm starving, let's go to the cafeteria so we see Haley and her other friends," Dash said with his dreamy face.

"And eat," Ken assured Dash.

"Yep," Dash smiled with his cute smile.

We walked out of our cabins and talked so much, I laughed at Dash's not getting a girlfriend face after Ken told Dash that you'll never get a girlfriend. Keitaro grinned at Dash as if he was laughing at him.

"Shut up, Keitaro," Dash yelled madly.

We all chuckled at Dash, as we got to the cafeteria, I saw Kona and her other friends she made at her cabin.

"Look, its Haley," Dash starts staring at Haley lovingly with his dreamy face.

Haley whispered to Tiffany and I have no idea what she whispered about. Tiffany got up from her chair and walked to us.

"Oh god, not this again," Dash sighed with disbelief.

Akio puts his hand to his face and sighs. Keitaro smiles at Michiko so sweet and Michiko blushes, it looks like Keitaro likes Michiko.

"Hey, don't stare at Haley," Tiffany gave a creepy glare to Dash that he freaked out a little and went behind Akio.

"Oh god, when are you going to learn, Dash," Akio sighed.

"I can't, whenever I see Haley, I get all dreamy and stare at her," Dash puts his dreamy face once again.

"I'm going to sit with Kona, you want to join with me," I asked as I took my food and walked to Kona's table.

"Yeah sure," They both replied with a smile.

"Hey Jake," Kona smiled.

"Hey Kona," I replied with a grin.

Akio, Dash, Keitaro, and Ken sat on the chair with me and Kona.

"So, this is your new friends," Kona asked, curiously.

"Yeah," I smiled.

Kona was sitting next to Michiko and Keitaro was sitting in front of her. Michiko was blushing like crazy and covered her face with her arms.

"Its ok, you don't have to blush so much," Keitaro looked at Michiko, sweetly.

"Ok then," Michiko said as her face slowly stopped turning red.

"Michiko, how do you know this guy," Kona asked curiously.

"We were childhood friends when we were at Wall Trost," Michiko grinned.

"Oh," Kona replied, interested.

"When I was getting bullied by those sassy girls five years ago, Keitaro always protected me and fought back. Everyday I would cry, Keitaro would hug me with his warm arms and tell me everything is ok don't cry, I'll be there for you no matter what," Michiko cried for Keitaro words, he said five years ago.

Keitaro grinned after Michiko said that, Keitaro is a sweet caring guy. Michiko tears were streaming down her face as she was happy Keitaro was there for her.

"Don't cry, Michiko, you're making me worried," Keitaro replied with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm just happy you were there for me, that's all," Michiko dried her tears from her red moon eyes.

We were eating happily and Haley still hates it when Dash stares at her. Tiffany gave a horrifying glare to Dash once again and everyone laughed as we were having a good time.

"You all maggots, go to sleep," The instructor yelled as he closes the door from behind.

"He is freaky," Tiffany said with a scary glare.

"Like you," Dash replied with a smile.

"Shut up, doll face!" Tiffany punched him on his face with her fists.

Dash screamed in pain and a huge bum appeared on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Dash screamed angrily at Tiffany.

"You were being mean so I punched you with my fists," Tiffany grinned at Dash.

We were all done eating our dinners and walked to our cabins.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said to Kona.

"Ok," Kona waved to me with a smile.

Keitaro was with Michiko and Keitaro kissed her on her cheek with his soft lips.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow," Keitaro smiled with his loving face.

"Yeah," Michiko gave a big smile that Keitaro giggled a little.

We went inside our cabins and opened our sheets from our beds; we jumped to our beds and slept deeply.

_Good night everyone, _I said to myself.

**A/N: Hey guys its AdventurerOver9000, what did you think about my new characters in this chapter? I won't have time to type more fanfics but if I don't have any homework, i'll type more fanfics for you guys. Review, follow, and favorite on my fanfics. Next Chapter: Today is The Day. Enjoy!**


	3. Today is the Day

A/N: Hey Guys, I'm sorry I took so long to update. So what are your favorite characters so far? Please comment to tell me what is your most favorite character and I can't believe you read my AOT fanfic, i'm really pleased. If you really love this fanfic, please comment so I can update more. Follow, comment, vote, and enjoy reading this fanfic. btw, i made this chapter long so you can enjoy reading this chapter :3

**~Kona's POV~**

The sun was shining on my face with my sleepy eyes shut. I yawned as I got up and stretched my arms in the air. I slowly opened my eyes and got out of my bed to change.

Tiffany was sleeping soundly, Haley was also sleeping deeply, Michiko was yawning and she was rubbing her eyes to see clearly. Karori was waking up and yawning loudly as she stretched her arms to the air.

"Good morning, Kona, " Kaori yawned and made a tired tone of voice.

"Morning, Kaori," I yawned loudly with my loud mouth.

"So, today is the day we get to use our 3D Manure Gear," I said yawning a little.

"Yep, we have to wake up Haley, Tiffany, and Michiko is already awake from her slumber," Kaori said.

"Ok then, guys get up, it's time for training," I yelled with my big mouth of excitement as I shook Tiffany literally, she was shaking like crazy.

"Hey, Kona, you know what happens when someone shakes me when I'm sleeping ," Tiffany makes a evil glare at me and jumps on top of my small stomach. She tickles me on my soft neck and I laughed so hard and screamed so loud that if Jake could hear me next door, he would be running like crazy to see what happened to me.

Haley wakes up from my loud mouth voice that would wake anyone up from their slumber.

"What the hell, Kona, I want to sleep more but instead you scream loudly," Haley yawned in anger as she hits the pillow on her face to sleep.

"We have training today, Haley," I slowly stopped laughing from Tiffany tickling me constantly on my neck.

"Really, I totally forgot about that," Haley suddenly yelled as she jumped and took the pillow out of her face as if she forgot training was today.

"How can you forget?" I asked curiously.

"We had so much fun last night but Dash kept staring at me when I was eating my supper, luckily, Tiffany was with us," Hailey grunted in frustration and growled in her madly voice as she hits the pillow like a million times.

"Oh ok," I sighed.

"Tiffany and Haley are the most sleepiest friends I know," Michiko smiled as her sleepy eyes looked at us and she lied down on her bed for a few seconds.

"Guys come on, we don't want to be late for breakfast!" Kaori yelled as her stomach started to growl loudly.

"Fine, I'm hungry also," Tiffany said with her growling stomach of hunger.

We all got dressed for breakfast and we put our shoes on as we walked out

**~Jake's POV~**

The sun was burning my sleepy shut eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them. I yawned loudly and Akio woke up with his loud yawn and tired eyes.

"Morning, Akio," I said with my tired tone of voice.

"Morning, Jake," Akio replied with a little smile.

Dash was sleeping with his dreamy face as if he was dreaming about Haley. Ken was sleeping soundly with his nice smile and his dark blue night hair on his soft pillow. Keitaro was fully wake as we didn't know he woke up while Akio and I were sleeping on our beds.

"Morning, guys," Keitaro said with a exciting tone of voice.

"Morning," Akio and I yawned in our tired yawning loud mouths.

"I can't believe Ken and Dash are sleeping still, today is the day to use our 3-D Manure Gear," Keitaro smiled while looking at Ken and Dash sleeping peacefully on their beds that are soft as a fluffy cat.

"I know what we could do, we will pull their bed sheets and they will fall down from their beds, this is going to be hilarious," I laughed so loud that everyone in the world would hear me, even Kona would hear me and think, what is Jake doing now?

"Not bad, not bad at all, Jake," Keitaro smiled for excitement as he stepped slowly to Ken's bed and pulled Ken's sheets really hard as he pulled the sheet from Ken's bed, he fell hardly to the wooden floor and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, DO YOU SEE ME SLEEPING!" Ken yelled with his loud yawn.

"Yes, we see you yawning in angrier," Keitaro giggles as he pats Ken's dark blue night hair.

Dash suddenly wakes up and he yells, "Haley, are you in my room," Dash gets up from his bed and walks like a zombie.

"Oh no, Dash is a zombie, run for your lives," Keitaro laughed as he was moving back slowly.

"Haley, wait what?" Dash starts to not get dreamy and opens his sleepily eyes, he looks around the room and he gets confused.

"There is a zombie in our cabin," I joked around with Keitaro, Ken, and Akio.

"The zombie is going to eat our brains," Ken ran to his bed and pretended to be scared.

Dash started to smile and play along being a zombie.

"Brains," Dash made his voice deep like a zombie and he started to walk closer to Ken.

"Ahhhh, someone help me," Ken pretended to scream like a little girl.

"Lets go eat breakfast, i'm starving," Akio smiled as his stomach started to growl like a bear.

"Ok," everyone agreed and changed their clothes, we put our shoes on and we left the cabin for breakfast.

**~Kona's POV~**

We were eating breakfast and then suddenly I saw sassy girls walk up to us.

"Ew, look at Michiko, she is so ugly," The girl with long black night hair and green grassy eyes said.

"Ummm…who are you," I asked curiously to the sassy girl.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself to you, my name is Becky Violet," Becky replied in her sassy voice.

"Ok," I glared at her curiously as I studied her.

"Can you stop glaring at me," Becky yelled as Jake and his other friends came in.

"Fine dumbass," I said in my calm voice.

"Did you just called me a dumbass?" Becky yelled at me madly with her loud sassy mouth.

"Yeah," I looked at Becky like I don't care.

"YOU BITCH!" Becky screamed at my face as she tried to punch my face.

Here we go, it felt weird but it felt like five years ago when I was at Wall Maria. I got up from my wooden chair and I slide my feet to the floor, Becky punched through the air, she missed my face. I smiled and I reached for Becky's face with fists, my fists were against Becky's face. I punched so hard, Becky flies off the floor and lands on the wooden wall. Dents everywhere on the wall. Becky's nose was bleeding. There was a huge bruise on her nose. I felt like something was missing in my mind, Why do I avoid every punch anyone makes on me? Maybe its because I have good reflexes or I can fight really well for some reason.

"WHAT THE HELL, THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE TO MAKE SOMEONE FLY OFF THE AIR BY PUNCHING SOMEONE!" Becky gasps as she makes that terrified glare at me as if she was scared of me.

I looked at my hands and thought, Who am I, some monster who overpowered a super person.

As I looked around, Jake gets astonished and he automatically runs to me, Jake asked, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just punched Becky's face, that's all," I replied, all confused.

The boy with red spiky hair and green eyes approaches to me as I guess, his name is Keitaro, Keitaro studies me as if something I didn't know he knew.

Keitaro gasps and says, "Kona is one of them,"

"What do you mean, I'm one of them?" I'm all confused, my mind becomes like a empty space of a misunderstanding of what Keitaro said.

"Your one of the powerful relatives of the Japanese clans," Keitaro replied as he understands that I was different from the other people in the military.

Ken walks over to us and he looks at me as he knows something that Keitaro knows also.

"Oh that's why," Ken thought as he looked at my personally and my looks.

"Ummm….i'm all confused here," My head was getting dizzy from the complicated things that are happening right now.

"You are one of the Dragon Clan," Ken smiled as if this was a good sign.

"Oh," I grinned as I didn't know that was.

Akio walks to me and replies, "The Dragon Clan is a very powerful clan that protects people and fights the evil that lurks the village, its a very long history of the Dragon Clan,"

"You're the survivor of the clan," Ken smiles at me.

"Your personally shows that you are one of the Dragon Clan," Akio said simply.

"Oh I see," I replied, interested in my clan that is unknown in my memories.

"We'll talk about it later, we have training today," Ken said with a grin.

"Ok then," I finished eating my food from every food on my plate.

Everyone did the same and left the place with their exciting faces as they went to their cabins to get changed in their training clothes with their 3D Manure Gears attacked onto their hips.

Tiffany, Haley, Kaori, and Michiko finished their foods on their plate as we left the place and said bye to Jake as he waved back to me.

"See you at training," Jake waved back with his sweet cute grin.

"Ok, see then," I waved back to Jake with my exciting voice.

**~Jake's POV~**

I saw Kona left the door with her sweet smile.

"Ok, let's go to our cabins," Dash said with his determined voice.

I got surprised, I never saw Dash so dead serious about training before.

"This is why Dash came to the military in the first place," Ken suddenly made a serious voice.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because Dash's mother died from a heart attack when the titans attacked Wall Trost five years ago and his father died from fighting the titans in the Scout Regiment," Ken made vow look on his face.

"That's why, we are fired up to the kill the titans for our good to survive," Keitaro also made a depressing look on his face as he looked at me with his burning sun eyes.

"That's right," Akio said in a normal voice as if that was surprising.

"We all lived in hell at Trost," Keitaro was getting a little mad as all our memories were hell.

"We all have terrible memories in the past," Dash made little tears on his face.

I walked to Dash and I hugged him tight as I made a glum look on my face, I said, "I can understand how it feels to lose your loved one, I will hug you and say that I feel bad for you as I feel the same way to kill titans with our bare hands,"

Dash made his tears stream down on his face and he cried, "Thank you, Jake,"

"No problem," I smiled a little.

We all smiled and cleared our bad thoughts about the past, now. We are going to go out there and show what we can do.

We went out the door and walked to our cabin. We had serious and confident looks on each other. When we got to our cabin, we changed into our training clothes. After we had our training clothes on, we put our shoes on and walked out the door together. I felt so strong inside. When we got to the area when everyone wears the 3-D Manure Gear and the instructor tests us if we can stay still with wires attached to our hips and not fall to the dry desert floor.

Let's do this, I told myself in a confident way.

"I was born to do this," Keitaro grinned as he squeezes his indestructible fists of steel.

"Same here," Dash made a determined expression on his face.

Suddenly, the instructor yelled, "Your next, Keitaro Star,"

"Ok sir, I'm ready," Keitaro yelled as he walked to the two huge wooden sticks that the wires are attached to.

The two people took the wires and put it to Keitaro's belt. One person cranked the wheel and Keitaro rose up as he was defying gravity. He was completely still, his steel arms that stretched out gracefully and his legs of steel that stretch out stiffly.

"Well done, Keitaro Star," The instructor replied, satisfied as Keitaro unattached his wires and came back to Dash and I.

"Kona Lovestruck, your next," The instructor shouted loudly.

Kona suddenly steps forward to the big wide sticks. She was also serious about being in the military.

Kona attached the wires to her hips and one person cranked the wheel as Kona rose up to the air, not putting her feet to the dirt. Kona was also incredible with balancing and not falling off to the dirt.

"Very well done, Kona," The instructor looked at her pridefully and grateful that she joined the military.

"You were amazing, Kona," Haley said in her satisfied voice.

"Thanks, Haley," Kona replied in her amazing determined voice.

I saw Becky look at Kona with her grassy green eyes and flipped her long straight midnight hair as she was jealous of Kona for being better than her.

I heard Becky in her sassy voice, "I hate it when that pretty blue hair girl is better than me, she is a total bitch,"

"She has a name you know," I made an irritated look on my face and studied Becky in her mad voice.

"Oh is it you Jake Timber, what is her name anyway," Becky asked curiously as she was waiting in her impatient look on her face.

"Its Kona Lovestruck," I answered simply.

"Oh," Becky made a face like she didn't care that much if she knew Kona's name and call her anything she wants but she knows that she will get beat up again if she doesn't leave Kona alone.

I left that mean girl alone with her sassy friends and I went to Dash as he made a surprised face that he saw me talking to Becky for a few seconds.

"Dude, why did you talk to Becky," Dash replied in his astonished voice.

"Because I heard her say that Kona was a bitch and I want Becky to call Kona by her name but she didn't really care," I became a little angry.

"Man, just ignore her, I hate her also," Dash saw me a little surprised to think that Dash hates a pretty girl that he would talk to but he wouldn't since Becky is asshole.

"Why do you look astonished, Jake?" Dash asked as his bluebird eyes looked at me.

"I thought you would flirt with her," I replied as I knew that Dash would be flirty if he sees a pretty girl.

"Dude, i'm not a guy who only likes hot girls but the girls with a good heart and kind, I like those girls," Dash said as I got surprised that I knew that Dash was flirty but who is kind and has good heart, someone who cares if a girl gets hurt or bullied.

"I know Dash really well," Keitaro grinned.

"Yes I know, you lived at Wall Trost with him," I smiled as everyone was done with testing their balance wires.

"Soldiers, we are done for the day," The instructor suddenly yelled as he walked to his cabin.

"Finally," Ken cheered for relief.

"Yeah," Akio sighed as he fixes his short straight midnight hair.

We all walked to our cabins and lay down on our bed and slept for a while.

**~Kona's POV~**

"Man, I'm tired," I yawned as I went inside our cabins resting on our beds.

"Me too," Michiko yawned in her cute voice.

I hear Haley moaning like something happened.

"What's up, Haley," I asked as I got curious why Haley was moaning like crazy.

"Because, I'm tired and Dash stopped staring at me for some reason," Haley groans in confusion.

Something was telling me that Haley likes Dash, but she's not showing it.

"Haley, are you hiding something," I questioned as I smiled and I knew that Haley was hiding something.

"No, what are you thinking, Kona," Haley was astonished to see that I knew Haley was hiding something.

"Do you like Dash," I grinned and I asked curiously as I saw Haley's cheeks red.

"Oh look at that, Haley has a crush on Dash who has been staring at her at the beginning," Kaori laughed, interested to see Haley who was blushing like crazy.

"No, that flirty idiot has been staring at me and I'm sick of it," Haley makes an irritated look on her face and sits on her bed.

If Haley liked Dash, they would be a good couple. I thought.

"I won't scare Dash anymore and see what are you going to do if he stares at you again," Tiffany giggled as Haley started to weep on her bed and begs Tiffany to protect her when Dash stares at Haley in his dreamy look.

Michiko yawns and sleeps on her bed peacefully so we all slept on our soft beds.

**A/N: Hey Guys, what did you think of this chapter, comment if you want me to update this story, I'm sorry i didn't update to quicky, school was in my way. Vote, comment, follow, and read my fanfics, Enjoy! Next Chapter, The Real Training Has Began.**


	4. The Real Training Has Begun

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="612014f7cb638dee1dbfabba122b6068"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Hey guys, Snowy here. I'm sorry that I didn't update this fanfiction for a while, stupid hw *growls and sighs*. To be honest, this fanfic isn't getting enough support. I'm doing well in Wattpad but not here. A lot of my wattys like this story but I'm not sure if you guys like this story on , please tell me what you think about this story. I know some you guys are reading this story but I feel like my story isn't heard or loved by some you. I will update the next chapter when I get the chance. Enjoy this chapter ^^/span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="612014f7cb638dee1dbfabba122b6068"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Jake's POV~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e50a723244827735c40afb9a0896052c"I woke up in my little minutes of peaceful sleep as I slowly opened my ocean blue eyes and I saw Dash, Keitaro, Akio, and Ken wide awake as if they were waiting for me to wake up.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9cd4d06ae723210ccc2ed9d75aa0e12""Its time to go," Dash replied in his determined voice.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="545fb3291904588c508ca4b72ebacaf0""Ok then," I got up from my bed as I fixed my blonde wavy hair and put my training clothes on.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b427c1723148d571d7514a6e0f9e5331""I intended that we can pass this and move on to being in the Survey Corps," Ken grinned a little as he was ready to move on to be in the Survey Corps.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e770a28d4a16ce95e147b04f2130b1fd""Yeah, I hope so," Keitaro made a look like he desired to move on to the Survey Corps.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97cf4f7210af0215ce01ef5a310fdb04""Yeah, we can finally move on," Akio cheered for joy.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9babac2b8fa3c23979288f44832d21a"We were all ready for the real training. We all had our training clothes on so we put on training shoes and headed out of the door.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4201a26ac0a34421f767fa9860b89d01"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Kona's POV~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61243c084e42e0edcab5c46b9dbfb6e5"I yawned as I stretched my numb arms and rubbed my tired dark blue eyes as I saw Haley, Michiko, and Kaori glancing at me, it looked like there waiting for me to get up from bed.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ded65d793ed8e96f32ca2840a18faeab""Hey guys," I got up from my soft bed and commenced to put my training clothes on.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6e4829b992c110dc93256815ff04b51""Hey, guess what day is it," Haley smiled as she started to get excited as she tightens her fists.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2561e3cafc8486b1b6bb42216823cc0b""Today is the day to get to start the real training," I grinned at Haley as she screamed loudlyp  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35be61b7383d07137cfc238d57700c2d""Whoa, calm down, Haley!" I looked surprisingly at Haley as to think that she would go crazy for training.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0d0a32c5c4ea12917730150099a5b58""I'm sorry Kona, I got excited for a second," Haley smirked as she patted my bright blue ocean wavy long hair and I started to put on my training shoes that were long leather.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd26028b7c37a7b48e16b01b6d965685""Let's head out," I said as I commenced to head the door.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="199fc5b07afc6a96137bcc20a4b56698""Yeah," Haley started to follow me to the door as I turned the door handle and opened the wooden door.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eaa1ee48278040eb1c990d18915a4d1"Kaori, Michiko, and Tiffany commenced to the open wooden door and we went out.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60628e8448ebfccf6c968fc1d6f947a3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Jake's POV~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed0f0e111cf2f6fe677916be86664346"We were at the woods and had our 3D Manure Gear on. As we are going to head out to the woods, I saw Kona and her other friends walking up to us.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67a1b7153828b9bcf05de7a687856d05""Hey guys, are you ready for the real training?" I asked curiously as were standing and started to get on our brown horses.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fad7fb28832af241d72479b5d61c95f""Yeah, we are so ready," Tiffany grinned as we commenced to the woods.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b7a0a13d7e496e4bbaf4be03449fd9e""The real training begins, now!" Kona screamed as she started to move faster with her horse that was dark and brown.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dba41439fa3ae9d8bf2dba84bfb48a6""Let's go!" Keitaro shouted in his prideful voice as he suddenly commenced to move faster with his horse.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d8da61f860e3e3d46658bd144a28626"Everyone started to move rapidly with their horses. i started to move faster with my horse.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc52a2a11a8eba95f36fd3b0cc97c080"THE REAL TRAINING HAS BEGUN!p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca83002a87cfb35f8259ff25a25c32f9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Kona's POV~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e0a12c5bc1a26076f418c1a48257dc2"We are at the dark grassy green forest when we are rushing and riding our horses the fastest we can.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8226b052d68594789b343cc8854d5174""Come on you maggots, you'll be titan food if you don't catch up!" The instructor yelled as he went a little faster on his horse.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f89a59d1d0b1f54ac277d40bef43dd0"We went faster with our horses. It felt like the wind was on my face as my light blue hair was flowing through the air.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5fb01435d9e6767d3b9ed59c912da2c""Kona," Jake called me out as he came at my pace.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a011632dd0694817f50092d4f2270f3""Yeah?" I wonder what Jake is going to ask me.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="712f4364bf7e3f8e947abfd2d7bb5dfb""Kona, you need a haircut," Jake replied as I started to blush a little.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="162257966899f0c6ad25492d3911fe20""Really, are you sure?" I questioned curiously as my dark blue ocean eyes stared into Jake's bright sky blue eyes.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5928c6440c9738fdbb36fdd26ef0d390""Yeah I'm sure, your hair is too long, it might get in the way when you're slaying titans," Jake assured me as he patted my head and rode his horse a little faster as I commenced to go on his pace.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1348f6e3a1e160eab3993d0a6922b34"My face was red, I never knew Jake was so thoughtful of me. I smiled, I'm glad I found Jake, He was my first friend and a lover. I love Jake like the nightly sky that shines with billions of stars. I wish I can see that with Jake one day. One day I will hug him and never let go of him.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abf4aaccc61f9c2ee9a6415cf44e730a""Come on, Kona, stop day dreaming," Akio said as he was riding his horse that was white and beautiful.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f97744829cbf9ac91826696b8f630170""Oh sorry," I woke up from my day dreaming as I rode my horse a little faster.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ea37dd9f44c9fb0926572201ff8869b"I looked at Akio and he suddenly had a deadly look on his face.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5496b96ed97ca40a2d7663d94b425a47"Strange. I guess he wants to kill the titans that badly like me.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f584e71246f34f8b4401bd20581fd3c2"I got to focus on training, if I don't, I'm doomed.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16fec9c8e0569cf144d604ec929ad6f9"I rode my horse faster and faster until I saw tall wood titans that had faces and a sponge on its nape of the neck.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f502ae103115f16eb6152c3294b61bac""Guys, let's do this!" Keitaro yelled with pride.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce90845b67eca61470d2ca01847ae801"We got our 3-D Manure Gear ready and jumped on top of our horse that are still going straight ahead.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfcd307697250743c0b7f51e60557348"I saw a girl who had white hair with a small haircut with bangs and a long braid at the back, she had red fierce fire eyes. I wonder what her name is. She looked so powerful and nice.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1850466df5c46f9a6c1488021878b51c"She saw me and rode on my pace.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b350474012035f3b96bb1e0ba8abdd""Hi," She said with a friendly smile.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5111cb8c8e016f7aea5da2ced6bb2605""Hey, so what's your name?" I was eager to know her name.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0594323ebe3dbf1f8ac5885a1f3c7154""I'm Jasmin Crossfield, you?" Jasmin asked curiously.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b802e0c3a1eb97bfb2a3e3bc1fd34fb5""I'm Kona Lovestruck," I grinned at her when she studied me as if she is interested me.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d10edb153092cc7eddea32cea17f0696""Kona Lovestruck you say," Jasmin said.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7c9e4fa8828bfc06e772b49a6e1292c""Yeah," I smiled.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f238c3bfd8089948426a4ee5c4af11af"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Jasmin's POV~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="298d33ed3773122805f9932ff4475bab"Isn't Kona the most powerful Dragon Clan member? Oh how interesting, my family friend told me about Kona Lovestruck. She was born in the clan and she was inherited with her father's strength that is indestructible that is nobody can't break. Pretty soon her strength is going to show up her true self.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0fd075d360cbadd6b9238ff10e893a8""Jasmin, are you awake?" Kona asked me as she waved her hand up and down.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49547f5a5a315c38fd953862d2c4e24f""Yeah i'm fine," I replied Kona.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dfa90d5f6a031ea80652c27fe6b0279"Ever since my mother died, I wasn't feeling like myself lately. And thank god my father is still alive. Its a good thing I joined the military so I can avenge my mother. The titans must pay for killing people. I grunted and clenched my fists of anger as I got mad all about the titans. I calmed myself and breathed in and out. I'm well trained with weapons and strong with martial arts.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22f73bc56b16f2f1ee967e4c4bcd0c69""You ok?" Kona asked me curiously as it looked like I was staring into space.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ac831b75fddc87da03021c4cf6fefb""Yeah I'm fine," I replied with my happy look on my face.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a0da5381d3444103fbf83662c45044f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Kona's POV~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37645d2a7ea02d1acc09af22b6d56866"I wonder what Jasmin was thinking about. I took out my blades and clicked the button, wires that were long and hooks that were attached to the tree. I clicked the buttons again and I flew as my feet landed on the tree trunk. Everyone was on the tree trunk, they had their 3-D Manure Gear ready. Their blades were sharp like the pencils that have sharp lead that could hurt you.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="812c3d27568a2161d5c12f18e5bb130b"I screamed as I swung my blades, flying down to the wooden titan. I slashed the the pink sponge and it was cut in half.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37214b940ec81aac6395119c7a3e5ca5"Woah! How did I do that? That question bugged my head. How did I do that? Hearing the same question over and over again.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24d7ee59c9582e9738a964b6970589cd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Keitaro's POV~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f77a9991013c6a33ba4211adde90ffa"Wow, I thought. Kona is a skilled fighter and I'm also skilled fighter. My mother always told me that I was a special kid and I was one. When I was 12, she died on the attack on titans and was traveling as a nurse to heal the wounded but when she was killed on her way, she wasn't coming back home. When I heard the news, I was upset and cried. My father took me to Wall Rose where I trained to be a martial artist.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2845dfd2f73a99ba7ba4d3e0b13689d2"I understood what my mother words meant, "Keitaro, you're a special kid,"p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fc4e26f14d2b07680f7843db10799e0"I apprehend my mother when I was training my father so I can join the military for few years later. Five years passed and I was 17 years old. I felt strong and determined like my father was. He was proud to do training with me when I was 12. My father stills lives today as we speak.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fbd61c5c7cfa81310d35ceba9a67ce9"Father, thank you for training me 5 years to be a martial artist, I thought as I smiled with my satisfied face.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a8e95608074a4e8a75e98a75b5c83dc"~Dash's POV~p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12ff866ab2903f0a84b55d8158e4aebd"Keitaro looks happy to have his father alive while my father is dead from traveling and getting eaten by a TITAN.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c42e764c6a1c879733b306a9c7895e4d"strong~Flashback~strong/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1478edbc1744ddd218cd12a4451f7b1a"It angers me to hear that my father is dead when I was 11 years old. TITANS ugh, I hate them so much. I had to watch my mother die slowly with her deadly disease that was incurable. I can't believe I have to leave my mother behind and it made me cry to see the titan break the rooftop and eat my illful mother. I saw a girl who was frozen and stared into the titan who was going to eat her. I don't want to see people dieing on me. I ran to her and grabbed her hand as we ran together, running away from the titan. She woke up from her frozen state and saw me running with her.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9685ea5ccff2784bb8573cfa5351bd98""Thank you," She said to me. I smiled and carried her away with my arms to the boat.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90a7be0b5d60c58139752f3d912f3d18"We sat together on the seat. She cried next me. She thought she was going to die. I luckily saved her life and I was glad to save her life. I felt like I did the right thing.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc39bc1d6d74f559bbde915425bd48ee""What is your name?" She asked.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1ce33564bf2ef495294a270b66f4237""I'm Dash Green, you?" I tell her.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87eaac1d9f52dfacc15b75f0bce55084"She hugged me and I blushed, "I'm Haley Everlasting"p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7ae33aaa91d4569cbafd90000dd686b""What a nice name," I smiled a little.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd911191c67cfa0fe6d3bf3731fd3eec""Thanks," Haley grinned back.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52153c0785a801f10b101a8f641fdb92"Haley started to cry a little on my arms and I patted her long wavy blonde hair. She looked at me with her dark chocolate eyes that I thought were beautiful.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67a03a8711b90044879f5cb75263bf2c""You have nice eyes," I said as I touched her soft red cheeks.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f7cb5f0888936c0b2542fe4ab4d045b""You also have nice blue eyes," Haley replied in her little smile.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4af967c6786976fcdafd4bf71c3b1768"strong~End of Flashback~strong/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="405a982b3a634311d1ea8ab1d4abe0ec"I don't understand why Haley hates me when I stare at her, she is pretty. I gotta focus on the training. I clicked the buttons on my blades and the wires landed on the the pink sponge that was located on the wooden titan that was hand-drawn. I pushed the button again and I flew down in fast speed. I took my sharp shining blades and slashed the pink sponge that was on the wooden titan. Yes, I got its weak spot. I felt my heart racing for joy.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bac811c3578601657f51cfe1f3b7f23"I saw the instructor focusing on us and to see who got the guts to kill titans. I know I do, I hate them. That's why i'm in the military so I can be in the Scout Regiments. I wish I could protect Haley with my life. I could be with her and hug her. I would love her with all my heart, I would last a lifetime with Haley.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4ab8a43b60ac56101f8ea6ca9924edb"strong~Haley's POV~strong/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54b820ab4cbe3f0d8891e7fb638e9dd4"I wonder what Dash is thinking about, he is thinking about me? For some reason I knew him after the titans attacked when I was frozen seeing a titan in front of me when I was little. The only thing I can remember is running away at the village. Remember, come on, I know something happened after that. I feel like I don't remember something after the attack from 5 years ago but I felt like Dash saved my life after the titan tried to eat me. That's how I survived 5 years ago. Is it? I have to ask him after we are done with training.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="484b9f29fa1d57c40d77f6faa9714d1a"I was at the tree trunk and fell with my wires attached to the pink sponge that is on the wooden titan. I flew with my fingers pressing on the buttons that were on the blades. Everyone did the same. I made a promise to my father and I'm not going to break it. I won't be useless to the military, I will strive to live in this damn cruel world. I won't die on you, father.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40e89ad6e822b89f4bb71b6d49624b61"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Kona's POV~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f870041f0ff85494c441a722d9123123""Training is over, you maggots, get on your horses and get back to your cabins to have lunch," The instructor yelled as he waited for us to get down from the tree trunksp  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dbec1c967dc61d986cf4bd943857d27"I wonder what the instructor thinks of me and the others. Everybody fell and landed on their horses and I did the same. We walked out of the forest, all sweaty from all that work. We pushed all of our limits to show what we got. It's awesome that I became friends with Jasmin Crossfield.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76490d9de264eaa0ce3d8180aa5a34cc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~30 minutes later~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cbf7c3c65b52c7996021a2159667b9a"We walked to our cabins and changed into our clothes. And then we moved out.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c9e2870792c899aacd8be71533fb84c""Training was awesome,"Haley grinned as she crunched down on her food.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a40a7d6e756f639e7f0eeef5649a96d0""Yeah it was," Kaori smiled.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9847441ee1fbcd1e3d1d7db48ff34bf""Yup," Michiko replied as she ate her food like a loyal lady.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfeae97a493ab03c548080f4a81763e9"I saw Jasmin sitting at a table with her friend and I yelled, "Jasmin, come sit with us!"p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b433a1c267b2a1a98791cac114ff1927"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Jasmin's POV~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19de5ac7e8a86c54e24ec7dc82080173"I can't believe Kona is inviting us to sit with her and her friends.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7523ee4f5b051179dc0b68dd8c097df7""Come on, Jasmin, I bet its going to be fun," Melissa smiled as she got us from the table and looked at me in the eye.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf901b8d17db57c1f20187a76d388459""Ok fine, let's go and have some fun," I grinned as I got up and we walked to Kona.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce2e75186e250db1491e7388673b0bfe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Kona's POV~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90db0296b340067b85948f31e8151c04""Look, Jasmin is coming," I got excited as Jasmin and her friend sat with us.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d25e77f00c8d69ed84915ec5165cfe48""Hi and let me introduce you to Melissa, she is sweet and strong like you, Kona" Jasmin greeted.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="211b1b64ab345c8b3d032694ffdecdfd""Thanks," I smiled.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d26ab4f7c209de9389ec732806106bfa""No problem," Jasmin grinned.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7bebc5ba345ab4feaec83ee41018006""Hi," Melissa replied as I saw her pretty long honey hair that her curls were at the end of her hair and her amazing aqua marine eyes that shines bright.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbd411341d6d8ae7a6186462f5e1268c""Hello," We all said.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54c2b4c7533c83c7147bfad53741dcea"We talked and had fun with laughter and friendship. I felt so happy that we can have some fun together and then suddenly, I saw Becky gave me a wicked glare and she flipped her long midnight black hair. I know pretty soon she going to attack us and I know, I'm going to get ready for her. I know she is not alone, she has allies and i'm going to knock out one of them by little by little.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9d912b9c5831052b2d5e97ba62242a3""Kona, wakey, wakey," Kaori smiled as she waved her hand up and down.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f349928d3d2e31191476680b719c0a69"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something," I replied as I woke up from my day dream.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3791fc9c93d0ea26d1f0db57399933d3""What were you thinking about?" Jake asked curiously.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6cb779b7b1c5779f0c2f0cc74a4fd50""Becky," I said simply as I saw Jake bit his lips.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02bf3071d6ea8f2c144bc030476a5350""Oh I see," Jake gritted his teeth in anger.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e60d9ddcdd6b634a98be2106e8d57ebc""What's the matter," I asked curiously.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5393eb01e135cb7dce53bbc8b122dab""Don't worry, it's nothing," Jake suddenly smiled and kissed me on my forehead.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69029439ba5fa1a01263bc270580565f""Ok," I grinned.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9575a9ab439ccf77427debc5647a7a0"I could tell that Jake didn't like Becky Violet that much. After I said her name, he bit his lips in anger. I could tell the fire in his blue eyes that he was mad, but hes calm now.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8b59273a54cb95665b0ec565b7279bb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Haley's POV~span/p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b38af2a6230bda37586bee5a53288657"Everyone is having a blast. It's amazing how we can survive in this cruel world. We all have our moments. Oh yeah, I was going to ask Dash about five years ago from the attack on Trost. I caught Dash staring at me with his eyes locked to mine.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efabdd84b510bb7908d451e5ada8ee43""Dash," I said.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e13d0d302e032b9913897401bf111fa""Yeah?" Dash replied, astonished.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03198b45629799cf789a573df556972d""Can we talk outside?" I asked.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="773f633712170cdceb21adfa8f353f0e""Yeah sure," Dash answered calmly.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cd2ff9adb03880d6f6c893fe9689d5a"We got up from the table and suddenly Kona grabbed my wrist.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="938f88c90345bb55d28ad93ce04dea7f""Where are you going?" Kona asked curiously.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0a39d76e317897680a4c4107b9d5694""I'm going outside to get fresh air," I replied.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9e1aa4b7d02e5fbc5b7b67a7e996d02""With Dash, good luck," Kona smirked as I blushed like a tomato.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="555fb1fb8d7f2470e2541727a2a657c2""Kona, be quiet, he might hear you," I warned.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f960a6bc90e8ab635f7c0209fe91f79""I know, I know," Kona smiled as she lets go of me wrist.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96dd89495e6d1162d10ad0b4d9516a25"I walked out the door and Dash followed me.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a406c268482eec53ad4d262de168c9e"I took a deep breath and stopped turning red.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c5565feaf3a03547252173d0aa6cbe1""So, what did you want to talk about?" Dash asked curiously.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bffe301488aabdc8835a8fd2731d7f1""It's about the attack five years ago," I replied.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad4a4c68a88ae8d40aaca7e0283e2a95""What about it?" Dash asked as his eyes gazes into my hot chocolate eyes.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16e38c6d0ae0b9723c52f641014c60c9""Did you save me from the titan who tried to eat me five years ago?" I asked, seriously.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92017d3e2242449145d9a5b87f03156e""Of course I did, I couldn't watched you die, I didn't want to see people dying in front of me, how did you forget?" Dash said seriously.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7426b7a288a90d6259401c6cd63a1a2"I got surprised as my hot chocolate eyes widened.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d9f3bccc19fd9db93eff020500023bf""When I'm frozen, I forget things when I'm awake, I get scared when I see a titan in front of me," I burst into tears as Dash suddenly hugged me.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4acceb2ff7e5528008623a921f14c2f4""Don't worry, when a titan comes to eat you, I'll protect you with my life," Dash kissed my head with his lips.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e6cc2460341d6753a74d03224ccd5a6""Thank you," I replied, still in tears.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9625f0087387e76e6a9936ab2e05f87c"Dash touches my warm cheeks that are wet from my tears.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b47d98faf9c6131d8ca14b9d3f5698d""Stop crying, I don't like it when I see you cry," Dash was leaning closer to me.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1373c165c43f7a68c425f58d287432fc"He leaned closer and closer until he kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His lips were so warm that I turned red. He kissed harder on my lips, he stroked my long wavy blonde hair. I comb through his brown wavy hair. We hugged each other. We kissed for 5 minutes.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab744cf8d3975376d600c65c28e6b255"We moved back as our lips were disconnected. p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a2711642fe2a49f596f59410d6a8cae""Your a good kisser," Dash smiled.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27f84d45f7f1da6e66ddb53dd2fb8caa""You too," I grinned.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e61e1fa6cd7ffe28eb376ca30d306a"I hold his hand and stare at the afternoon sun that were warm as Dash's hand.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8da8f8ce6d1f35d5d3e8d44d51386ee""I love you," Dash said.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b9faf3b6443389c3913f9d0197f166a""I love you too, Dashie," I replied.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62425983e491eae389c3f3ca8292b758"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To bespan/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" continued.../span/p 


End file.
